warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AvengedSevenfoldGirl
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Black kitten wallpaper.jpg page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Artimas Hunter (talk) 22:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Just wanted to give out my welcome. So...welcome to the wiki! Look forward to reading your stories. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 00:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! It's Stormy. First of all, I wanted to ask you something: do you want a siggy? If so, just tell me what you want it to say and the colors/font. Once I finish, I'll give you instructions on how to activate (if you wanted one in the first place). I just read through your profile. Are you serious about the Avenged Sevenfold thing? Cause that is so FREAKING cool. Avenged Sevenfold is pretty awesome, and I especially like their song, Afterlife (I also love all other rock music, pretty much. I can play electric guitar.). Now you see me... Now you don't! 06:36, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Stormy! Yeah I'll take a siggy, can it say Tonight We All Die Young? I don't know what kinda fonts there are, but I would like some gothic-looking font, if you know what I'm talking about. And yeah, my dad actually is M. Shadows (A7X singer if you didn't know haha). But he's crazy, and he embarrasses me, so he's not that cool =D.AvengedSevenfoldGirl (talk) 18:46, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll make one for you now. Ha, we'll, I guess the same goes for all dads. Oh, and for future reference, you reply to messages on the other person's talk page. Don't worry, I made the same mistake when I first joined. Now you see me... Now you don't! 19:03, July 20, 2013 (UTC) So here's the siggy! to activate go to , and go to the signature box thingy. In "Custom Sig" type in { {SUBST:User:AvengedSevenfoldGirl/Sig} } WITHOUT THE SPACES BETWEEN THE BRACKETS. Check the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Scroll to the bottom, and click save. It should work! Now you see me... Now you don't! 19:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Testing! Tonight We All[[Fallenstar's Reign: Part 1| Die Young]] 02:20, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Anytime :) And I think it's kind of cool that I met someone else who likes the same kind of music as me! Now you see me... Now you don't! 05:09, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Lolyep >:D Now you see me... Now you don't! 06:04, July 21, 2013 (UTC) The pic you added is awesome. I saw the same pic on a MOONCLAN NEED KITS, APPRENTICES, WARRIORS, AND ELDERS! page. X3 Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 19:36, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, that last message sounded a lot snarkier than I meant it to. I just mean, shouldn't you at least leave the artist's name on the top of the drawing? Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 19:54, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for being nosy about it, I just got in trouble for posting an copyright image without saying the artist and I didn't want the same thing to happen to you. Can't wait to read your story :3 Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 01:17, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I commented on your story :) The storm has been UNLEASHED 17:17, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh wow, I barely even started on that. Thanks! As for Breezepelt, I have never particularly liked him, although I did feel some sympathy for him. It's a cool story idea though. The storm has been UNLEASHED 19:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello, im Gingerstripe. I was wondering what cat maker you used for Badgerclaw and if I could have a link? Boo!Are you scared? Hi-- do you want to join the IRC? http://webchat.freenode.net RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, so am I. In fact, I'm very nooby. I gave you a link. Do you get how to join? If not, just go to webchat.freenode.net and type in #WFW for the channel. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! It helped. :D I've been trying to get it for ages. Boo!Are you scared? Hey, you know your fanfiction? The Keep your head up high... and I can't remember the rest of the title... but you know the picture you posted? The one with the cat and stuff? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT??? Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 14:32, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Never mind X3 Sorry. Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 14:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Cool! I'll go read it when I have time. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 18:51, August 8, 2013 (UTC) You're a lot better than what you give yourself credit for. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 19:46, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome! I went to read them, and I found them fantastic! :D Off to read it! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 21:31, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Part Five! I can't wait to read it! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 17:37, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Herro, it's Spirit, I have a question that I think you could help me with. Here it is: you know all of those cat pics you posted on KYHUHAYHDL (Keep Your Hopes Up High... you know the rest)? Well, I am a member of the warriors RP site and I can't figure out how to make those. Is there like a link or something????? Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 16:50, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm off to read it! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 17:47, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Awwww. You were my California buddy, and you will always be. <3 I hope you get a safe travel, and enjoy England! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 03:39, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, cool! Hope you like it there! I don't think that I could ever stand to move away from Cali. I'll make sure to check it out :) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 04:36, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, wow, I didn't even realize that you made another fanfic (The Sage one) Have you started school already? Because next Tuesday I have to get back to the schedule of school again. Until next summer I will be in torture D: Well, at least I have the school computers for updating and stuff. Just checking in, because I really blanked out on checking with you and stuff. :S 04:42, August 28, 2013 (UTC) That's really cool! Though I'll miss you, because you were my CA buddeh, though I can still talk to ya :D Have fun there! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 04:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) That sounds cool! And thanks, I'll read it :) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 04:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) A7x XD OMG I LOVE A7X!!!! Haha btw im Hawkbreathor Hawk. I'm new here. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 04:56, September 7, 2013 (UTC) M. Shadows Whaaaattt?? OMG REALLY!?!?!?! Your the daughter of the singer of A7x?! Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 21:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Yea, I read your story.... It was so sad... hey you wanna go on chat? Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 21:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Chat? Oh, and by the way, I apologize for not keeping up with Sage: World Dying. I've just been really busy lately. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 03:09, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright :D I've read it, just need to comment. Thanks though! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 03:10, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, it's Spirit, I just wanted to say bye, because I am leaving Wikia for the school year. I will be on next summer, though :D 16:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I know that I've been bugging you to do this a lot but... chat? :3 [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 03:28, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you must've gotten two messages at once and didn't notice mine. I'm not on the IRC now, but would join if you like :) Yeah, all that code stuff appears, then just wait a minute before it goes away. Then you can chat :D Oh, and to just join normal wiki chat, you just click the join chat button. I'll go check that out if I have time :p [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 22:26, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, when you have time, can you read Fate? Thanks :D I'll read that soon, I promise. And you want to be in the military? Too bad it won't be for America D: [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 02:55, September 19, 2013 (UTC) YAY LOL. My siggie says its me so :P But thanks! And never fight against America! xD [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 03:01, September 19, 2013 (UTC) LOL So much can occur when talking to a crazy girl (that's me). Government... *shrugs* I dun care less about them xD But I guess they make us safer? I dunno. But now I stand no chance of ever seeing you... D: [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 03:10, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Later! But no, I don't have an XBOX live, do you know a game called Transformice? Its on the computer, and I play on that. :3 [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 03:22, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay at it, and sure! First, copy and paste my siggie, or someone's siggie, and examine it on a black page on here. (Don't save it xD) try that. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 23:33, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I mean look at the source. Tell me what you see. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 23:39, September 19, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :D Okay, let's start with your siggie. Copy and paste EXACTLY what you see in the source, okay? Then I'll tell you what it means :D [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 23:50, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but do this. copy and paste the source that you see in your siggie. It should look something like this. To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall]] 23:55, September 19, 2013 (UTC) OMG what did you do to your siggie? xD [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 02:04, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Wait.. Your real name is Scarlett..? Really...? Thats your full first real name..?? You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 20:53, September 28, 2013 (UTC) YAY!!! :D [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 21:12, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Cool! What's that? xD [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 00:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) omigosh, I love your art, could I request something? ♚You were my summerlove♚ 23:48, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Ummm....a calico cat with blue eyes called Heartshard with a white chest? And a white 'shard' on her head? Mmmm, for the background, none. :3 Spare you the trouble. Uh, just standings okay. ♚You were my summerlove♚ 07:05, September 30, 2013 (UTC) forgot my sig the last time. XD Its amazing! Thank you!!! 07:39, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Your like an amazing artist! Um can you draw me a wolf? A full black one, like the evil ish dude off of a wolfs Rain? Thanks! CITY LIGHTS 23:20, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hmm I think that would have potential to be a great special, if you have good ideas for it :) Sure, I'll go check it out. [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 04:25, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D I'll read them soon. I've started a new show, Cold. And finished Fate. :D [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 02:13, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey AVSG! (That's your nick from me) I was wondering if you would mind reading what i have so far for Sun and Moon (Series). Thanks! (I love your new story, its so interesting!) [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 04:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Daw thanks! Er, did you read Life or Destiny? Because Destiny or Freedom probably won't make sense without reading the second book. And would you mind commenting for me? Thanks :) [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 04:17, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Yup, I checked out your story and, GOODNESS, I was hooked. Where did you learn how to write? Please share some of your talent with me!!! *begging eyes* Woo! It looks amazing! :) I've nevered really learned much, but I use other people's examples to create my coding :P But congrats! [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 00:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey! So I was just looking at your profile, and we have some similarities! To be honest, i'm actually turning emo... Anyways!! Do you wanna go on chat? Cut my wrists, and Hope to Die.. 00:22, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Haha yeh I don't mind, of course because I kinda am too xD And yep theyy areee!! Look at mah siggie! Cut my wrists, and Hope to Die.. 23:21, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Coding? Hi could you do coding on my page? You coding is amazing. I twas told bagels are in the sky 23:23, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Pleaseeee get on chat!!! Black Veil Brides 03:22, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Waffles!!! So your in Sac right? Well to my suprise my dad actually said we could meet up!!! He said you could come over or like we meet at Starbucks? Pleaseee get back to me ASAP!! Black Veil Brides 00:34, November 29, 2013 (UTC) It's not too late, don't worry. I'll go approve of them now. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 23:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC) To make a subpage, you just do (Series Name)/(Subpage Name) so it goes to the subpage. EXAMPLE: Me Awesome/History. (that was a bad example xD) And welcome <3 Oh and I'll read that soon! [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 01:51, December 13, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! I didn't know either :P [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 02:20, December 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm doneee with Flames of Love! [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']] 18:00, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks~ :D I'll tell you when I write the sequels, so you can read them <3 Did you sign the fans? :333 [[User:Cchen3|''F'R'O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']] 20:05, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Daw thanks :D I'm currently writing my other two contest stories, but I'll certainly get into What Life Became :) [[User:Cchen3|''F'R'O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']] 20:11, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey this is a bit weird but I saw your siggy when signing the Flames of Love fans thingy. And I'm really trying to convince my dad to get me Assassin's Creed... yeah x3 I recently got an Xbox and games to go with it and stuff, I just want to know if you think I would like Assassins Creed or not. (my dad thinks its too expensive) PS do you have Tomb Raider? We are the fallen angels 05:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the info :) I'm ready to go beg my dad for it Wow, you beat it on the second day? You must've played it a lot. I'm only about halfway through, but hey, I've never been that good at video games xD We are the fallen angels 06:02, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh, well I think that I might start with the first one, just to sort of start oldest to newest (which is definitely unlike what I did with call of duty... But then again my dad is reluctant to buy the rest of those too...) We are the fallen angels 07:57, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, sup? I haven't talked to you in a while. I like the pictures you added to your profile, by the way :) We are the fallen angels 01:18, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it's fine. Things haven't exactly been that great for me either, to be honest (i am 1000% done with school) so yeah, things have been a bit sucky, but now I'm on break again so that's good :3 We are the fallen angels 03:39, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I've been great :) How have you been? Perhaps we can share stories? [[User:Cchen3|''F'R'O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']][[Flames of Love|''The ''cold '']][[Pine Frost|''never ''bothered ]][[Cold|''me ''anyway'']] 03:38, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, things are going okay right now, since it's still the weekend (and I have tomorrow off! Yay!). But I'm really stressed out over going back to school and seeing the grades on my midterms, so yeah. We are the fallen angels 03:02, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Heard of it, too scared to watch it :3 I'm easily scared, so if you're going to make a fanfic on that with Warriors, I will most likely not read it because I hate scary things :c Sorry, but I'll try to check out your other stories! <333333 [[User:Cchen3|''F'R'O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']][[Flames of Love|''The ''cold '']][[Pine Frost|''never ''bothered ]][[Cold|''me ''anyway'']] 01:14, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you don't know how scared I can get xD Like almost anything can scare me. Pretty much if I hear something that I know is fake, I'll get a bit scared of it actually becoming true. Ever heard of the old TV show The Twilight Zone? It's about like mystical-ish things but I found most of them pretty darn scary x3 [[User:Cchen3|''F'R'O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']][[Flames of Love|''The ''cold '']][[Pine Frost|''never ''bothered ]][[Cold|''me ''anyway'']] 01:36, February 20, 2014 (UTC) It's not that old, and the quality is pretty good for an 1800s show. It may be black and white, but the music sends chills down my spine :3 Maybe if you have time you should watch a few. I would recommend Living Doll if you aren't scared, and if you really want a scary one then watch Twenty Two that one nearly gave me nightmares xD If you want a few that would surprise you, I would recommend To Serve Man and A Stopover in a Quiet Town or something like that xD The second one isn't that bad. We only watched a few in English class, but they were all scary to me lol. [[User:Cchen3|''F'R'O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']][[Flames of Love|''The ''cold '']][[Pine Frost|''never ''bothered ]][[Cold|''me ''anyway'']] 02:00, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Eh. My grades are actually pretty good, but I go to a school of annoying smart kids, so they're about average actually. But I always have to study a lot and there's way too much homework We are the fallen angels 02:53, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello Waffles! That's what the bubble thingy says you are, so I'm going with that :P. Anyway, when are you continuing Keep Your Hopes Up High And Your Head Down Low? I want to see what happens to Badgerkit! Please continue! And nice to meet you! (Extends hand)--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 06:17, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay, send me a link XP. And it's cool. I'm okay with noobs (no offense of course) :)-- 00:28, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Congrats :D I'm not sure how to rid of that box, but I'm sure if you ask someone god at coding, they'll help! Love you <3 (if you read Pine Frost, I'm making a sequel :D) new sig too~ That's no blizzard, that's my sister 00:52, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Daw thanks :D yeah, "god" at coding xD I meant good lol. I plan on writing Flutters ASAP, since I'm getting a bit excited about it :3 Love youuu moreeee <3 That's no blizzard, that's my sister 01:03, March 27, 2014 (UTC) The pic is kinda creepy to me too x3 The cat is staring at you XDDDD I'll write it soon <3 That's no blizzard, that's my sister 01:12, March 27, 2014 (UTC) LOL XD I promise to write it soon <333333 That's no blizzard, that's my sister 01:18, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Yay! We are slight twins! :P okay, so I don't mind the consent siggy change and quck note-if you space to indent a paragraph, it'll look like the source mode, so don't do spaces at the front. If your doing that for you siggy, then that's how you stop the coding thingy. :)--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 22:40, March 28, 2014 (UTC) hi oh my lord I love your signature and you listen to the same bands I do and holy crap no one else here listens to metal or even remotely likes it and it's really upsetting but you do oh my lord I don't even know how to react to this I sound so spazzy and nooby but I am really excited right now I apologize wretched & divine 00:52, March 29, 2014 (UTC) WAS THAT THE PROBLEM?! And you're welcome =D. I learned the hard way (a.k.a being a total huge noob and trying to indent and figuring it out) and I'm glad I could help. Have a cookie for finally getting it =DDD *gives favorite flavor*--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 00:54, March 29, 2014 (UTC) dfjklasdjfkljasdklf spazziness I am insanely jealous that you went to the American Dream oh my lord I was in Florida at the time so I couldn't go and I cried because all my friends did and wouldn't shut up about it they were all taunting me because I am like in love with Oliver and they were like yeh he was looking quite sexy and I just can't wretched & divine 00:57, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Yes I do...AND WE HAVE THE SAME FAV FLAVOR! But I mean, come on, who doesn't like chocolate chip? That's what I'd like to know. And I really like your sig! I'm jealous. =P--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 00:59, March 29, 2014 (UTC) NOT FAIR OH MY GOD CAN I BE YOU wretched & divine 01:01, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Nah I'm good. And do you know ANYONE who doesn't like chocolate chip? My guess is an alien 'cause they're, you know, alien. And sauger cookies are pretty beast too :D--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 01:08, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Antivist is awesome omfg. went to disney back in february and rode on the pitch-black rollercoaster blasting it and it was like the best experience ever xD wretched & divine 01:09, March 29, 2014 (UTC) OH MAH GAWD SHES OBVIOUSLY AN ALIEN TAZE HER AND GIVE HER TO CIA!!! And I <3 BACON!! Lol, when you said that that remained me of a tv show about a talking dog who was chasing a guy in a bacon suit during Halloween and said, "Bacon knows my name (angel choir: aaaaaa) XD--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 01:13, March 29, 2014 (UTC) yeeep that's about how it is with me. music's my life, all I can depend on at the end of the day >_> wretched & divine 01:14, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, he was in a cardboard robot so no one would recognize him and he could talk when ever he wants, and picture this: A cardboard robot chanting "Bacon" chasing you around a house. And the guy's sister told him to get out of the suit, and he said, "You don't have to tell me twice!" And ran for his dear life from the cardboard-robot-with-a-talking-dog-inside. I LMAO so hard when I saw that! XDDD--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 01:22, March 29, 2014 (UTC) yay for sharing mental disorders lol xD wretched & divine 01:23, March 29, 2014 (UTC) MWAHAHAHAHA that was my plan all along! XD jk glad I could save you from the nightmares OF BEING HAM *cue dramatic DUN DUN DUUUN* XD--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 01:25, March 29, 2014 (UTC) THE DOG LOVES BOTH *cue another dramatic DUN DUN DUUUN* XD I'm laughing so hard right now XDDD just remembering that scene sends me laughing XDDDD--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 01:31, March 29, 2014 (UTC) he's illegally hot *-* wretched & divine 01:31, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I forgot to tell you, I started a new songfic series with all A7X songs, called Nightmare (Series). I thought you might be interested :) We are the fallen angels 18:56, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Heyo! It's been a while. And we have a seriously lot in common. I'm Californian too! But I'm mostly Mexican (My dad) and German (Mom) Anyway, I noticed a mistake: When you were doing your user, you put <# instead of <3. Let's get to know each other and have you eventually sign my opinions, shall we? ;)Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 20:49, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh cool. I never knew! And do you know any Greek or Swedish? And the lead singer of Avenged Sevenfold is Greek ans Swedish? :/ Never knewShadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 02:12, April 13, 2014 (UTC) GASP! I am somehow related to your dad bacause im part german! NO WONDER WERE SO SIMILAR WERE COUSINS!! (Happy squeal)Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 03:45, April 13, 2014 (UTC) YAY TWIN LONG LOST COUSINS!!! (Throws reuniting party)Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 05:19, April 13, 2014 (UTC) (Brings My cat(btw you can see her in my gallery on my user)) ALL DE KITTEH OH AND IF YOU WANT MORE KITTEHS LEAVE A COMMENT ON THE Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 05:23, April 13, 2014 (UTC)EPICAL KITTY CRAZYNESS Yes Scarlett. I'm insane. DEAL WITH IT XO (Flings waffles and bacon at the other girl)Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 05:26, April 13, 2014 (UTC) IM IN MY DINING ROOM AT 10:30 AND NOONESS CHEWING ME OUT MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! AND YAYZ PUPPIEZ WHICH ONE IS IT!??!?!Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 05:32, April 13, 2014 (UTC) OKAY NOW I GOTTA GO BAI (HANDS 50 POUNDS OF BACON AND KITTENS)Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 05:33, April 13, 2014 (UTC) HEYO KITTEH WAFFLE! Chat? :3Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 16:59, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I saw the message...then I saw the "And now I scream" Part of your sig. XDShadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 17:15, April 13, 2014 (UTC) It's okay Mars Bar. And why is it so freaking hot? It was rainy only two weeks ago!--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 22:39, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey. I'm Sea, ice to meet you :) ☯ TheSunGoesDown TheStarsComeOut☯'' 23:09, April 14, 2014 (UTC)'' I know! And I do NOT want fried eggs sun. Come back when I do! Imma happy kitten cuz I have LOTS of ACs, but mines off so I can charge mah iPad, so no longer such a happen kitteh >:O--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 02:56, April 15, 2014 (UTC) But hey, at least you're in touch with technology. I was cut off FOR A FULL WEEK! SO ANGRY with my wifi--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 03:17, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Aww, I'm not getting the best grades either, and it am banned from my iPad, but I just snuck it bsck and hid it XD--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 14:18, April 15, 2014 (UTC) This might be weird...just use your dogs to pull you on a scooter!--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 14:22, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Then ride them on their backs!--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 14:27, April 15, 2014 (UTC) THE RISE OF THE GIANT CHICKENS!!! When I thought that, I thought of a buch of huge derby white chickens with a brunett. LOL!! XD--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 14:53, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Have you read The Hunger Games? If you have, wanna do a collab about it? Thanks. ☯ TheSunGoesDown TheStarsComeOut☯'' 22:58, April 23, 2014 (UTC)'' Okay, sure.^^) I hope you won't get grounded! [[User:Seabreeze123|'''You ]][[User:Seabreeze123| see]][[User:Seabreeze123| what]] [[User:Seabreeze123|'you' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| believe]] [[StarClan's Traitors| and]] [[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| believe]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| what]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| see]] 01:40, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Haha :3 [[User:Seabreeze123|'You' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| see]][[User:Seabreeze123| what]] [[User:Seabreeze123|'you' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| believe]] [[StarClan's Traitors| and]] [[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| believe]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| what]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| see]] 01:49, April 24, 2014 (UTC) P.S.- Like my new sig? ^^) I can make a gradient siggy for you, I'll just take a long time. What colors? I can do any color and white, ask Firey to make you one with colors going on to different colors. I can't do that yet. ^^( [[User:Seabreeze123|'You' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| see]][[User:Seabreeze123| what]] [[User:Seabreeze123|'you' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| believe]] [[StarClan's Traitors| and]] [[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| believe]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| what]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| see]] 02:06, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll work on it now. ^^D [[User:Seabreeze123|'You' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| see]][[User:Seabreeze123| what]] [[User:Seabreeze123|'you' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| believe]] [[StarClan's Traitors| and]] [[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| believe]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| what]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| see]] 02:10, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Where did you get the hearts from? [[User:Seabreeze123|'You' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| see]][[User:Seabreeze123| what]] [[User:Seabreeze123|'you' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| believe]] [[StarClan's Traitors| and]] [[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| believe]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| what]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| see]] 02:11, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Its late for me now, my mom is calling... can I finish it for you tomorrow?(sorry D=) [[User:Seabreeze123|'You' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| see]][[User:Seabreeze123| what]] [[User:Seabreeze123|'you' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| believe]] [[StarClan's Traitors| and]] [[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| believe]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| what]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| see]] 02:17, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Red is pretty hard, can you pick a different one? [[User:Seabreeze123|'You' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| see]][[User:Seabreeze123| what]] [[User:Seabreeze123|'you' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| believe]] [[StarClan's Traitors| and]] [[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| believe]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| what]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| see]] 02:17, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Cool, thanks! Can I call you Scarlett? Firey is helping me with the gradients, sorry it took so long, I suck at these kind of things. ^^( Total noob with them. [[User:Seabreeze123|'You' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| see]][[User:Seabreeze123| what]] [[User:Seabreeze123|'you' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| believe]] [[StarClan's Traitors| and]] [[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| believe]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| what]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| see]] 01:55, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Cool, thanks! Can I call you Scarlett? Firey is helping me with the gradients, sorry it took so long, I suck at these kind of things. ^^( Total noob with them. [[User:Seabreeze123|'You' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| see]][[User:Seabreeze123| what]] [[User:Seabreeze123|'you' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| believe]] [[StarClan's Traitors| and]] [[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| believe]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| what]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| see]] 01:55, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Nothing much :P "Who's the funny looking donkey over there?" "Sven." "Oh Olaf..." 23:33, April 25, 2014 (UTC) No I don't actually :3 And thanks! "Who's the funny looking donkey over there?" "Sven." "Oh Olaf..." 03:39, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I got it from Frozen :3 "Who's the funny looking donkey over there?" "Sven." "Oh Olaf..." 04:25, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I luffles that movie :) It's really cute <333 "Who's the funny looking donkey over there?" "Sven." "Oh Olaf..." 13:51, April 26, 2014 (UTC) OMG Scarlet!!!!! I am SO 'sorry! I guess I have to say, I can't do gradients from red to white. And, I'm also really sorry, since I took so long. I could do pink, or Firey can do one for you. I'm really, really sorry. Love, ♥ Ⓢ Ⓔ Ⓐ♥ 23:59, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Cool. ^^) Firey can make you one that changes from one color to another. She amazing! ♥ Ⓢ Ⓔ Ⓐ♥ 01:26, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Fogpath123 (talk) 03:23, June 5, 2014 (UTC)wow, ditto! I happen to live in california too!!! except in yorba linda. Anyway, thank you for your time in my talk page and i hope to check out your fanfics and i hope you check out mine. fog, out! hey I'm assuming that you like horror and I know you like heavy metal so I thought that I should share my tumblr with you :P http://this-dark-inside-of-me.tumblr.com WHATEVER~ 03:23, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey it really has, how've you been? By the way I finally convinced my dad to get me Assassin's Creed 4, although I haven't really had time to play it WHATEVER~ 02:40, June 28, 2014 (UTC) AV7G <3333 I've missed ya so much. I hope to see more of your stories! They're all great :D [[User talk:Cchen3|'Sometimes 'crying 'or 'laughing ']][[Cold|'are 'the 'only 'options ']][[Distant Cries|'left, 'and 'laughing ']][[Far In The Horizon|'feels 'better 'right 'now.']] 18:09, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Woo I'm through Season Three of Cold now, but I haven't started Season Four yet. I hope you can comment on them all :D And I'm excited for Death of the Clans sequel! [[User talk:Cchen3|'Sometimes 'crying 'or 'laughing ']][[Cold|'are 'the 'only 'options ']][[Distant Cries|'left, 'and 'laughing ']][[Far In The Horizon|'feels 'better 'right 'now.]] 01:17, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I've been really good lately, actually. I came out as trans so I'm technically not a girl anymore And yeah, I'll probably spend hours playing the game as soon as I have time WHATEVER~ 02:07, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Haha I'm almost done with episode one of season 4, hopefully it comes out tomorrow c: And I still can't wait for that sequel <3 [[User talk:Cchen3|'Sometimes 'crying 'or 'laughing ']][[Cold|'are 'the 'only 'options ']][[Distant Cries|'left, 'and 'laughing ']][[Far In The Horizon|'feels 'better 'right 'now.]] 04:18, July 8, 2014 (UTC) AYYYYYYYY I still call you AV7G xD It's a cool nick <3 I dedicated a Spy Torture episode to you :D this one. I miss talking to you, so cya around <3 Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'n']][[In Justice, There's Love|'t']] Death [[Cold|could not e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'perman']] 14:53, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey man it's been a while since we've talked Stormy ϟ Talk ϟ Fics 21:14, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I like your stories, and im intrigued for more! You have a good talent for writing fanfics. (BTW, we have a lot in common. I thought warrior cats was boring, but it was awesome. I also am random and I love being weird :D) Keep up the awesomeness! WolfXPrime (talk) 00:29, April 10, 2015 (UTC)--Wolfstorm--WolfXPrime (talk) 00:29, April 10, 2015 (UTC) We haven't talked much O: How have you been?? -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 22:51, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm great :) The year's over and now it's summer so I'm not as busy as before. What about you? Anything big going on or something? -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 23:20, June 26, 2015 (UTC) O: you moved to Texas? You used to live in CA huh. How is Texas btw? I wonder if it's much different from southern CA. I'm not doing much tbh. I'm trying to do more writing cause more free time :) -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 23:41, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah but I dunno if I'll be reading it tbh. I'm trying to finish my stories and this C: -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ Daw danke! I dunno if it'll appeal you and it's going to be pretty long haha c: And does it? I'm not sure if i'm gonna read it tbh -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 19:34, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh haha I'd be scared of tornadoes lol And yeah it's gonna be ''long, it is 100 parts after all xD -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 14:19, June 29, 2015 (UTC) oh :c that's pretty scary yeah haha it was for a challenge thing cx and thanks for the support! :D <3 -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 19:37, June 29, 2015 (UTC) oh do you mean the tabs? You have to make a subpage (or page tbh) of the story like (title of story)/(subpage name) and then on the actual page, in source mode, you would type in < tabview > '''WITHOUT the spaces. Underneath that you would list your pages and end it with a < / tabview > (without the spaces again.) For ex: < tabview > Days Until Heartbreak/Introduction|Introduction (<-- the | and then the 'Introduction' part indicates that you want the tab to show up as 'Introduction'. If you don't do that, it would just be called 'Days Until Heartbreak/Introduction'.) Days Until Heartbreak/Complicated|Complicated < / tabview> (in source mode you only need to press enter once) Is that what you wanted? -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 19:48, June 29, 2015 (UTC) No problem :) -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 02:20, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Ohai Scarlett. I haven't talked to you in a while. xD I was supposed to make you a gradient sig, but I can make it now if you want. But your sig is already cool, so yeahh this is my fight song 02:52, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi Scarlett!! just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 15:22, July 21, 2016 (UTC) I've been great. How 'bout you? just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 00:43, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Dogs are cute tho <3 heh. That's why I'm not allowed to get one. And my sis is allergic, so that's part of it too :c just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 23:35, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Oh hey! It has been a long time O: Thank you for the congrats :) Also there might be a lot of stuff lol I'm not when was the last time we saw each other xD Glad to see you around though! I missed you <3333 You can just FALL into me adding on to my earlier message happy belated bday!!!! You can just FALL into me Omg really it's been that long? O:::::: Ahhh thank you! I love Rise it might be my favorite fanfic of mine so I'm happy that you like it so far and that you'd even go so far as to read it :) <3 You can just FALL into me